


缺席

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	缺席

吴世勋也没想过张艺兴这次是真生气了。  
从相识，双向暗恋，确定关系，再到同居，每次只要张艺兴的情绪一呈现下坡趋势，吴世勋的专属天线总能敏感地接收到信息。那时候吴世勋只要双手牵着他，弯腰俯身，从较低的水平线上略微仰视着张艺兴，拿捏着标准弟弟的撒娇口吻，只一句“哥~不生气嘛~”，十有八九就能把刚刚抬头的怒气打趴下去。  
所以他年休期间接到临时通知说要让他出差三天的消息的之后，张艺兴破天荒地对他工作上的事第一次表示不支持，吴世勋以为用从前那招就能搞定，没想到反而换来睡沙发的惩罚。第二天早晨张艺兴冷着脸从房间里出来的时候，还是将收拾好的行李箱一并拖了出来，吴世勋即使不用检查也知道该有的一样不会少，即尽管出门的索吻被还有些闹脾气的人推开了，也没能影响好心情。  
开始意识到这次生气不同以往，是从第二天开始。视频邀请被取消，就发了微信过去问候，也只得到“睡了”的回复。第三天拎着特产，吴世勋踩着饭点回的家。  
迎接他的本该是应该也刚下班换上居家T恤的张艺兴，套着黑色围裙炒菜的他，在听到门口动静是稍稍一顿，就继续假装什么都没听到似的继续手里的活。这时候吴世勋要做的就是轻手轻脚地放下手里的东西，从背后圈上张艺兴的腰，用下巴磕在他肩膀上，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓跟他细语一句：“我回来了。”  
可就跟他手中转动的金属钥匙一样冰凉的是，推开门迎接他的竟然是一间没有人气，黑洞洞的空房子。  
终于察觉到不对直接打了电话，竟然听到“你所拨打的用户不在服务区内”的消息提示。当他打开联系人列表准备开始按个骚扰之前，才看到茶几上的字条，下面压着一张目的地是巴厘岛，名字是他的电子机票机票，起飞日期是前一天。  
「反正用不上了 留着做纪念吧」  
吴世勋这才恍悟张艺兴怎么会生那么大的气。两人的同居纪念日就是今天，但他并没有忘记，吴世勋本想着今天正好可以赶回来，怎料张艺兴竟然买好机票给他准备了惊喜。  
一想到吵架那晚，张艺兴一个人在房间，将早就收拾好的旅行行李箱清空，再把出差要用的东西塞进去的样子，吴世勋都不禁觉得心口一紧。  
「哥，对不起QAQ不要生气了好不好。你那边热吗？驱蚊水带了吗？」  
微信消息发出去久久没有回复，吴世勋才拍脑袋想起自己竟质疑最持家的张艺兴做准备工作的能力，可五分钟都过去了，想撤回消息也晚了。打电话找边伯贤求助，提醒之下才打开朋友圈。  
【宾馆质量真不错 一个人睡双人床 爽！】  
【距离海边不远 晚上海风还是有点冷的】  
【海神庙真的好远】  
然后是好几条只有照片的状态。  
吴世勋一条条往下翻着，每条认真看完后都会点赞，虽然没有一张他的自拍。睡之前还是在所有状态下都加了一句评论，才放下手机入睡。

  
【想我吗？】  
张艺兴看到一溜排的这句话的评论提醒时，正开着空调呈大字躺在宾馆床上。心情早已因为出门旅游而开阔了不少，可本该同自己一起享受同一片风景的人此时发来的信息却让他自己也有些落寞。伸手摸了下另外半边被空调风吹得冰凉的床面，一掀被子将自己裹住，浅浅睡去。  
第二天的计划是去乌布，听说值得多玩两天便在附近定了一晚的宾馆。并没有去买本地的手机卡，一天游玩下来总要等回到宾馆连上wifi的时候才能发朋友圈。  
【乌布皇宫长得好像英雄无敌里面的要塞……】  
【里面不能拍照了 一会儿再说】  
【绿化太好 虫子好多】  
思虑再三，张艺兴终于还是发了一张自拍，配字【气死你】  
五分钟后看到了红色的数字消息提示，点开朋友圈刷新看到的竟是吴世勋的一条状态。依旧还是张艺兴的那张自拍，不过照片左下角留白的地方手写了个“我”字，蠢得不能再蠢。  
【想我吗？】  
【想我吗？】  
【想不想我啊？】  
张艺兴双手捧着手机，静静地看着吴世勋的头像，点击了下“Reply”，双手敲击了五下26格键盘。  
【想】  
—————————————————————————————————

没有张艺兴在家的休假，吴世勋过得格外颓废。即使同事喊他出去喝酒，他也有些自我惩罚般地一一拒绝，让自己默默地看家。  
厨房里刚吃完泡面的锅还没洗，没开排气扇满屋子都还是香辣牛肉面的味道。  
刚吃完午饭，吴世勋躺在床上翻着手机。昨晚终于看到张艺兴的回复，让吴世勋算了大松了一口气。可简简单单的一个字，反噬着让他自己的思念情绪更重。  
好想把他压在柔软的床铺里，拨开他的刘海，从他的额头一路往下亲到锁骨，托起他的腰部紧贴着自己，手从衬衣下面摩挲他结实的肌肤。然后，他会难耐地搂着吴世勋的脖子，用舌头给予邀请。  
闭眼想象着画面，吴世勋渐渐沉入梦境，一个不负期待的春梦。  
当他看见张艺兴的脸就在自己面前的时候，还以为自己根本还在睡，这是梦的延续。按着那个毛绒绒的脑袋对着丰厚的嘴唇就咬了上去，吴世勋有些半睡不醒地闭着眼胡乱啃咬着，将身上的人越圈越紧，感受着胸口上让自己格外安心的那份重量。  
张艺兴就像平时做的时候一样温顺，知道吴世勋喜欢看他穿着衣服的样子，只是脱掉了裤子，解开上衣的排扣就没再继续。光裸着臀部跨坐在吴世勋的腰上，张艺兴一边俯身继续湿润的亲吻，一边上下抚慰自己的分身，鼻子里发出舒服的哼哼声。  
吴世勋觉得自己的下面已经硬到不行了，几乎纯凭一种条件反射搂着那个在自己身上不安分的腰，转身把人压在下面。直到托着那个全身泛红的人的大腿根，将两条好看却不失肌肉感的双腿分开的时候，吴世勋还以为自己不过是欲求不满到连春梦都格外真实的地步罢了。那可以做些平时想做但又不敢做的事，不戴套地狠狠进入他体内。就像这样……  
“啊——！世勋！疼……”  
这一声真实到不行的尖叫，终于让被欲火烧昏头脑的人清醒过来。竟然不是梦，身下这个对自己完全展开身体，眼里噙着泪看着自己的人，竟然是真的。  
“艺兴？……你怎么……等等，我先出来……”  
感受到身体里物体的抽离，张艺兴慌忙抱住吴世勋的脖子，阻止他进一步的动作。  
“没事……缓一下就好……就留里面……”  
“嗯。”  
吴世勋低头将脑袋埋在白皙的颈窝里，轻轻地舔着细密的浮汗，身体重量压在张艺兴的身上，把自己凿在他的最深处。  
“计划是今天回来吗？”  
“不是。”脖子被蹭得有些痒，张艺兴扭着身子想躲，奈何两个人还紧密地连在一起，躲不出多远。“我改签了……”  
“想我了？”  
身下的人停止了扭动，吴世勋撑起点上身看到张艺兴正恶狠狠地瞪着自己。如果不是眼眶里还有点刚才被疼出来的生理泪水的话。这表情还是有点凶的。吴世勋无奈叹息，用额头抵上他的，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，格外虔诚地看进张艺兴的眼底，轻声却清晰地吐字。  
“对不起。”  
本该就是等他的这句话，然后不领情让他着急，劈头盖脸地一顿说教。可几天旅游时候暂时压下的情绪却随着这句话浮出来，沾了点柠檬汁的味道直往鼻腔里涌。  
张艺兴觉得哭出来什么的太丢脸了，可是本该两个人欣赏的风景里却只有他一个人，连一张本该拍下的旅游合照都没有，鼻子里酸涩的感觉怎么都退不下去。  
虽然吴世勋这两天一直在自我反省，看着张艺兴的朋友圈也觉得遗憾万分。可此时看到爱人那个委屈却强忍着的表情，完全心疼到不行，捧着他的脸，从他眉心开始落下一个个吻，每一下都说一句对不起，直到在他的锁骨上吸允着留下印记。  
“能动了吗？”  
张艺兴深吸两口气放松了下身体，红着眼睛点了点头。  
肉棒被温暖肠壁包裹住的感觉是梦境里绝对想象不了的。跟平日戴套时候做的感觉不同，进出并没有那么顺畅，可两个人都等不下去了，根本不想分开。张艺兴即使刚开始有些难受地蹙眉，很快也在被爱人呵护的感情催化下，不自觉地发出让他自己都脸红的叫床声。  
“世勋……那里……嗯……对……”  
吴世勋特别喜欢他床上的这种反应，格外坦率地让自己知道哪里会让他舒服，想让自己怎么做。  
“呀……慢点……好烫……”  
张艺兴觉得抽插的速度太快，穴口的皮肤似乎都磨破了，有些担心地伸手去摸索，却碰到了吴世勋滚烫的分身，上面湿湿哒哒的全是从自己的甬道里带出来的液体。明明是手指的感觉，却在他的小腹位置产生了微妙的刺激，耸立着的分身铃口一点点往外涌出晶莹的水珠。  
猝不及防被手指搔刮到柱体的瞬间，吴世勋也是一阵激灵，差点没把持住射精的冲动。  
“怎么了？”  
“有……唔……没有破皮？”  
吴世勋一听担心得不得了，立刻停下打桩似的动作，托起张艺兴的臀部，慢慢抽出一半紧盯着查看穴口。除了粉嫩得格外诱人，还咬着自己不放之外，吴世勋没看出任何不妥。再次沉身把自己慢慢推送进去，顶在最深处转换着角度研磨。  
“还疼吗？”  
“嗯……还有点……”  
“那你自己来，好吗？”  
没等张艺兴说不好，已经被自己分泌的液体润泽的挺立分身被吴世勋抓住抚慰着，舒服得让他本想说出的话都忘了，在指节突出的大手里射了出来。  
“艺兴，我好几天没吃你做的饭了，你这就给我做一顿‘大餐’，好不好？”  
吴世勋享受了一会儿高潮后身体内的情热，将硬挺着似乎下一刻就会释放的肉棒抽出，揽过张艺兴的腰身侧躺在他身边，用下身蹭着他还不大能合拢的大腿内侧，手里隔着还挂在他身上的衬衣揉捏胸口的红点。  
“骑上来，你自己掌控。”  
吴世勋的眼神就像真的要将他拆骨入腹一般光是被看着就让张艺兴觉得刚降下的温度再次慢慢攀升。  
“还是怪你，我都没玩尽兴就回来了。”  
“没我你能玩得尽兴吗？”  
张艺兴不置可否地轻哼了一声，推着吴世勋的胸口让他躺平，自己跨坐上去。  
“再贫嘴没得吃了。”  
明明是佯装生气地撇嘴，可爱的酒窝还是调皮地缀在他脸颊上。笑意从吴世勋月牙般的眼角扩散开来，整张脸瞬间一片阳光的气息。  
“我保证不会再缺席属于我们两个人的任何瞬间了。”


End file.
